Cain Clan
The Cain's are the most populous of the known North American Werewolf mutt families. The Cain family has a reputation for being made of men who all fit three descriptors; big, dumb and ugly. Many of the Cain's mentioned or featured in the serious live up to this reputation to the point that it has become a stereotype of their family that even some of their own members acknowledge. Some Cain's have been show to have not inherited their families predilection for stupidity, such as Davis Cain who wanted to attend college and get a degree and Derek Souza who is an intelligent and academically gifted young man, especially in the sciences and mathematics. In the Darkest Powers novella Belonging, Nate Cain reveals that on rare family hunts the Cains find a human who 'deserves it' and won't be missed to hunt and kill. Nate stated that they don't eat the humans they hunt and that they make sure to pick ones the Pack won't notice they've killed. Davis Cain mentioned in Driven that his great-uncle Theo believed 'Cains don’t need no stinkin’ education' and that many didn't attend high school, being home schooled instead. Davis Cain also mentions that Cain's believe caution is cowardice. Elena on the Cains; 'the two ends of the spectrum for Cains— dumb but decent guys and total dicks.' Prior to the events of Driven, Ford Cain, Carter Cain and Curtis Cain kidnapped, raped and murdered an 18 year old girl and then ate her body. Her father was a Necromancer would worked for a Cabal and was contacted by her ghost before she passed on. As they could not be sure other Cain's hadn't been involved, and because the father blamed their parents and elders for how they turned out, many of the Cain's and any found with them were being hunted by Ruçi an Albanian Werewolf mutt and other supernaturals that the father had hired to kill the Cain's. He wanted to cover a wall in their hides, as well as having Ford, Carter and Curtis castrated. Known Family Members: * Theo Cain, was the current patriarch but died in Driven * Lonny Cain, brother of Theo and father of Curtis, killed in Driven. * Bart Cain, brother of Theo * Zachary Cain, Theo's middle son who was killed in the mutt uprising during the events of Bitten. * Ford Cain, youngest son of Theo, killed in Driven. * Nate Cain, one of Theo's grandons in his 30's, killed in Driven. The son of Theo's eldest * Carter Cain, a 21 or 22 year old grandson of Theo and son of Ford, featured in Belonging and Driven where he is executed by Clay Danvers. * Derek Souza, biological son of Zachary Cain and grandson of Theo who discovered who his biological family were in Belonging. * Davis Cain, introduced in The Puppy Plan and then featuring heavily in Driven. Great-nephew of Theo. * Curtis Cain, 30 year old son of Lonny and cousin of Davis, killed in Driven * Unnamed brother, son and nephew of Theo Cain murdered by Malcolm Danvers, Theo Cain's son was 12. * Unnamed son of Zachary Cain who died in a challenge fight. * Unnamed eldest son of Theo who fathered Nate. Category:Werewolf Category:Cain Clan Category:Organizations & Groups Category:Otherworld Character